Endor
This Endor is actually the forest moon of the gas planet Endor. It will be referred to as just "Endor." Endor is home to Ewoks, a small bear-like species, and other creatures. Ewoks can defend themselves provided they have the support and leadership, but this time the Ewoks have no help, they are alone up against Mandalorians, Pirates, Hutts, Sith, and who knows what else. The poor little creatures might be doomed. The information on this page only relates to ''Star Wars: The Melee for Power. ''To find information on Endor as a whole, go to Endor on Wookieepedia, the big Star Wars encyclopedia. Geographical Features ''"The mantle of the moon consisted largely diorite and feldspar, altough Endor was a vulcanically active planetoid with several hothspot." ''-Wookieepedia. History Pre-War Before the Great War, the Republic labeled Endor as a sanctuary and nature reserve. There were very few visitors to the planet and its main population, the Ewoks, lived in peace. Kawa's Exile After the Battle of Korriban, the forest moon was finally had a significant visitor. The jedi master Kawa entered into exile to mark the death of his fellow councilor, Jedi Master Gh'na. Kawa knew the sith were still at large and decided to be on Endor to protect it as well as heighten relations between him and the Ewoks. During his exile, he lived near Shosha's Village and eventually befriended the cheiftain, Shosha's brother. Techno Union's Arrival The Techno Union, seeking to expand its planetary factories, went to the remote planets of Geonosis and Endor. Although everything went smoothly on Geonosis, the Ewoks did not like the sounds of the machinery and the usage of the land. Shosha's brother sent Kawa to investigate. Kawa decided to slowly sabotage the factories prompting the workers to be scared and leave, but it brought more attention to Endor instead. The Techno Union council member, Waha, personally arrived to deal with the problems, but to his surprise, the creature that was sabotaging him was a jedi master. After a battle with the Techno Union's droids, Kawa was able to confront Waha and persuade him to leave, but it only infuriated the man. New Arrivals As Kawa was returning to Shosha's Village, he heard a commotion in Vine Snare Village. A ship arrived. It was Exo Te. The jedi had returned from his travels in the Unknown Regions and just stopped by Endor to rest. When he met with Kawa, Kawa related all the events to him. Exo gave Kawa a green lightsaber that he had constructed in the Unknown Regions after he learned that the jedi master's old lightsabers weren't working. Meanwhile, another jedi arrived on Endor. It was the Ewok jedi, Shosha. He went to his old village and talked with his brother. It wasn't long before Kawa and Exo arrived and the three discussed the problems at hand. Exo decided to leave to find out what was going on in the Core Worlds while Kawa and Shosha dealt with the Techno Union problem. First Techno Union and Jedi confrontation After Exo left, Kawa showed Shosha the location of the Techno Union factories only to find that instead of leaving, the factories have increased their defenses. There was a huge outer wall surrounding the factories in which the jedi jumped over with help from the force. Then they fought the droid guards which included: OOM droids, Octuptarra droids, and Scarab fighters. When the defenses proved too much for the two jedi, they retreated to the Lightning Forest. Waha ordered the droids to chase after the jedi along with a new supply of droids from Geonosis. Category:Browse Category:Star Wars Category:Planets